


Another catboy fic that no one wanted

by madeforhavoc



Series: iPod fics from 2014 [3]
Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Catboy Tim Drake, Catboy!Tim, Catboys are pets, Damian is Legal, M/M, One Sided Attraction, Onesided Attraction, Pining, catboy, catboy tim, catboy!tim drake, one sided feelings, one sided pining, onesided feelings, onesided pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeforhavoc/pseuds/madeforhavoc
Summary: This is a fic that I found on my iPod from way back in 2014.





	Another catboy fic that no one wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Cat boy!Tim is not happy about his master's new... Mate.

I own nothing but the ideas and the writing. DC owns the characters. All mistakes are my own. 

\-----

Catboy!Tim vs Damian

-They were laying together, Tim on top of Dick, with his head on the man's chest, and his ears receiving a wonderful scratching, when the doorbell rang; causing Tim to growl softly. He and his master had been lazing on the couch all morning long, but for Tim... forever with Dick wouldn't be enough. He needed the man like he needed air...

Dick sighed softly and nudged his pet, but wasn't surprised when it did nothing to rouse the cat. With a shake of his head and a chuckle, he maneuvered himself out from under his very unhappy catboy, petted his head one more time, then headed to the door... Straightening his rumpled clothing, and attempting to fix his bed head along the way. 

Tim yowled loudly, knowing by his master's actions just who was at the door. But it didn't deter Dick from welcoming his guest, he only laughed and shook his head as he unlocked the door. "Gonna have to get used to him, Timbo," he said softly before he opened the door to let his boyfriend in. 

"-Tt- Took you long enough Grayson..." Damian mumbled as the door opened. 

"Sorry, Tim wanted to play dead on me when I tried to get up," Dick told his lover as he leaned in for a kiss. It was brief, but very sweet. It made Tim envious of the closeness of his master and his... mate. Dick hummed softly in appreciation for a moment, he could taste the coffee that Damian had undoubtedly had for breakfast. 

The kiss made the younger man growl softly as he wrapped an arm around his lover's slim waist, and pulled him in close for a deeper kiss. Tim meowed loudly, making his way over to rub against the backs of Dick's legs, and butting his head against his owner's thigh. 

Damian only seemed to kiss Dick harder, drawing small noises out of him as he reached back and kneaded his ass. The older human pulled away slightly, smiling softly at his lover, "Why don't you come inside and we can have a little more privacy... and so my neighbors will stop ogling..." 

Damian looked over his shoulder as his lover spoke, doing his best Wayne glare at the people that were peeking out of the nearby apartments to look at them, "We have no privacy as long as you have that cat."

Dick scowled at the younger man as he turned to head back into the living room with Tim hot on his heels, and Damian huffing at him as he closed the door and followed. 

The older man sat on the couch, letting Tim hop up beside him, stretching his arms across Dick's lap, and laying his head on the man's thigh. The cat nuzzled and scent marked as he watched Damian's expression become darker and darker. Dick petted between Tim's ears, and down the back of his neck, making the cat's eyes slide shut and his toes curl, effectively ending the staring contest that the his catboy was having with his master's lover.

The Wayne boy watched his lover pet the temperamental beast stretched across his lap, all the while staring at him with a challenging expression.


End file.
